Not So Invincible
by DaemonicKitten
Summary: Hunter looks back on the past. He realizes that invincibility was never that great to begin with. It caused him pain, but also brought him happiness. Mentions of BlakeTori and even less HunterKelly. Confusing summary and drabble. Sorry all.


**Disclaimer** : I own nothing. PRNS belongs to Disney I think.

**Note** : Sad day for me. I needed to write and this is what came out. My minds all mixed up so I don't know if this makes any sense. It's rated 'K+'. Hunter's POV.

**Summary** : Hunter looks back on the past. He realizes that invincibility was never that great to begin with. It caused him pain, but also brought him happiness. Mentions of Blake+Tori and even less Hunter+Kelly.

**Legend** :

"speaking"

_thoughts_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Children. Always sweet and playful, thinking themselves invincible. They try riding bikes for the first time, fall off and scrape a knee, cry for a while and are soon right back up on that bike, trying again.

Scraped knees, twisted or sprained ankles and wrists. Dislocated or broken bones. Concussions, cuts, scrapes and gashes.

Even with all of these wounds, children still seem to think themselves immortal. No, not just themselves, but their family and friends too. They can get hurt and feel pain, but nothing can keep them down. Not for good. Nothing can really ever stop them.

I know that because I used to be the same way. I'd run around, chasing my little bro with a water pistol, laughing my head off. He'd run ahead of me and trip over something. He always said it was a root or something, but really? I think it was his own two feet he tripped over. Poor Blake would end up with a scraped knee or bruised hands, and I'd sit beside him, holding him as he cried. Then, before too long, we'd be running around again.

I never thought those days would end. Us playing day after day, and our parent watching us with big smiles on their faces. Then one day, they took us to the Thunder Academy. They told us they tought here and we were to become students. As you can probably imagine, Blake screamed and cried and I just refused to speak to them for a long time.

We were tought the ways of the Ninja. We'd get hit and hurt, but again, that feeling of immortality would come over us and we'd get over confident. We'd end up getting our butts kicked, but it didn't phase us.

"We lost this one. We'll win the next." we always said.

Never in our wildest dreams could we possibly have prepared for the loss we were about to suffer. I was 17, and Blake 16 when it happened. We'd both still had that mindset that we were invincible. Nothing could stop us. Nothing could possibly bring us down.

Until _he_ came. Lothor. Evil Space Ninja. He attacked our academy and either captured or killed anyone he wanted. Can you even imagine our pain to see our friends killed or taken away in front of our very own eyes? That was the first time either of us had experienced death, and I'll tell you right now, we didn't like it. Blake had tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall, and I felt a rage boiling in my blood.

We got captured too. If we were in pain before, we were destroyed when Lothor told us the Wind Sensei killed our parents. We'd heard of death, but to have it happen to us...We never saw it coming.

Days passed while we were blinded by rage. Blake found something to make his cold heart beat again, and I guess, I was a little jealous. He'd found a girl. One who'd captured his heart from the very beginning. Tori Hanson.

To be perfectly honest, I began to question his motives when he'd sneak off, and wondered if he was still even with me at all. I became broody, at least, that's what he said, whereas he cheered up and began smiling again. Not the evil sneer we'd adopted since the news of our parents' murder, but a real smile. Part of me was glad to see my little bro so happy, but then again, I felt alone.

We eventually found out she was the Blue Wind Ranger, and I got angry at Blake for consorting with the enemy. Imagine my surprise when he used her to find the location of Ninja Ops. All my doubts of him faded at that, even seeing his pain. I knew he was still with me. That feeling of being invincible came over me again, and I pushed my pains away, revelling in the strength it gave me.

Then once again, it was taken away. Lothor betrayed us. _Lied_ to us! _He_ was the one who killed our parents!

More days passed and we left. I surrounded myself in a cold as ice wall, to keep everyone but Blake out.

"When are we coming back?" he asked as we headed out of Blue Bay.

Turning a frown to him, I wanted to tell him never. "Why? You got a reason to come back?"

He threw a smile at me and my heart clenched with fear and uncertainty. "We both do."

Was that true? Did _I_ have a reason to come back? Did I even have a reason to live at all?

I wanted to smack myself right then. Of course I did! I have my little bro to look out for, and revenge to get on that evil space freak who killed our parents.

_Hmmm...death. Kill. Murder._ As much as I'd been thinking those words and saying them at times, I couldn't bring myself to get used to them. I didn't like the sour taste they left behind in my mouth.

Needless to say, we eventually _did_ return. We got captured by Lothor because Choobo tricked us into going aboard the ship alone. We'd let our confidence get to us. Our sense of invincibility.

I kept wondering how that feeling would keep coming back and how we kept falling prey to it. We knew better now. We understood. There _is_ no such thing as invincibility! Everytime we give into the sensation, we get hurt.

I hurt Blake while under that spell. Another type of invincibility that I never even noticed until that day. I thought our bond, our brotherly love, was strong enough to withstand anything. He managed to break free more easily because _she_ was there. She was there to give him the strength he needed, while I only had him. Other than my little bro, I had no one.

I was weak. I'd learned the hard way not to let people into my heart. I put up a wall to keep them out.

Again, it broke. They wormed their way into my heart and life.

Sometimes I wonder if that was a good thing. Whenever they got hurt, I felt a new tear being added to my broken heart. But then...whenever they got together and laughed, it felt as if a tear was taken away and mending had started.

So, maybe we're not all as invincible as we think. No, none of us are invincible at all.

But sometimes in life, we have to suffer. Taking riskes, we defeated Lothor finally, and a part of me felt better for it. It wasn't so much a satisfaction that he finally paid, but more of a happiness that the world was finally safe and we could return to semi-normal lives.

Yes, I felt pain, but with it came happiness as well. Our parents were gone, but I knew they were watching over us. Blake's in love with Tori, who obviously feels the same. I've noticed Kelly, the owner of Storm Chargers, glancing at me a lot, and I think I might be falling for her.

Life is full of risks. Despite the pain, you never know what'll happen unless you _take_ that risk!

I took a big risk, and now I've got a lovely girlfriend. My family shrunk to just Blake and I that one day, seemingly so long ago, but now it's grown even bigger. From a family of four, to a family of two, now a family of close to 10. We might not all be related by blood, but that doesn't matter. Neither are Blake or I, but that doesn't make us any less brothers.

We're not as invincible as we think, but now I'm glad. The pain of the past, has brought me happiness now. I'd never change it for the world! That small bit of emptiness might never fade, but instead of dwelling on it, I'll chose to remember the happy times.

_I love you mom and dad._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa. Crappy drabble, but it's made while I'm in shock. My great-grandmother died this morning. _I love you Great Omi._ (For those of you who don't know, Omi means Grandma in german)

I only found out about an hour ago, so I'm sorry if this is confusing and pretty bad. I just needed to write.

Anyways, (wipes away tears), thanks for your patience and soz to go blabbing my probs.

R+R?

Well I'm definitely glad people like this. I won't take it down then :) Thank you everyone!

Tenshi.


End file.
